Time Distortion
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: The title is what happens when you listen to WAY too much TWO-mix. Summary:In modern times, the Suzaku Seishi find each other. (Warning: Shounen ai/ yaoi to come!)


Time Distortion 

(this is what I get for listening to TWO-mix when I write,...)  
Genre: A.U., Yaoi, , action   
Rating: PG-13(So far...)  
Parings: Tasuki x Nuriko   
Warnings: A.U., Shonen ai/ yaoi, possible violence later   
Summary; In modern times, the Suzaku Seishi find each other. 

  


Jason Sato sank down in the padded metal chair and glared at his school principal. The woman just smiled back warmly and opened his file. 

Now Jason, we both know what we're here to talk about but I'm going to refresh your memory. It's the 3rd week of school and you've turned in a grand total of 2 assignments...

That's not true I...

No including Spanish, and you've also managed to receive less than a 65% on all the tests you've taken, again save the one's from the only class you seem to care about. You're a smart boy Jason, no one who isn't would have gotten the highest score in the state on their Spanish exams for the past three years running, but I don't think you can do this on your own, so we've arranged some help for you

What kind of he asked darkly, glaring at the person who had made his life hell for the past three years. 

A tutor She clarified He's a student volunteer from the University of Chicago. He'll work with you from the beginning 8th hour until five o'clock in the evening, except for Tuesdays and Fridays when you'll be released at three. He'll take you to the university library on the longer days and return you home afterwards She explained calmly, still smiling at him.

What!? This is bullshit! I'll have to miss Cross Country practice! 

No, I've already worked it out with your coaches, they think that you're skilled enough to not need extra practice, and you'll be allowed to do free training instead of you're regular physical education class She paused, but continued when she saw him start to form a protest. And you will be released at the same time as the rest of the team on meet days.

Jason didn't respond, he just kept on glaring so the principal continued.

You start working with him today, he should be here about now 

She paged her secretary and Jason slumped down even further into the chair, brushing his wild red hair out of his eyes, wincing slightly as he heard the door open. 

Jason, this is Miguel Placer, he'll be working with you until the end of the year 

Jason looked up to see a short, Mediterranean-looking young man, barely a year or two older than himself. The man had curly shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and a soft pleasant smile. Jason straightened up his posture a bit, finding something oddly familiar in the other male. 

* * *

Miguel inwardly laughed at the boy's reaction, though in truth, Jason was also totally different from what he had been expecting. He had held an image of and angry, punk-ish looking kid in his head, and while Jason currently looked rather perturbed, Miguel could see that he had some good underneath his indignant glare. Jason was just a little scruffy looking, with wild dark red hair and slanted hazel eyes that displayed the Asian heritage that his name alluded. For some reason he felt like he knew the boy, Jason was just too oddly familiar. He shook the feeling off, Jason probably just knew one of his sisters casually or something, he was Karin's age, so it was logical, but he still felt an peculiar connection that he couldn't explain. 

It's a pleasure to meet you Jason He said, widening his smile and doing his best to make eye contact.

Jason just raised his eyes and met the man's gaze, and stared back at him with a confused look, but before Miguel could look too deeply into it the principal interrupted.

Well I don't want to keep you from studying, so if Miguel has all of your papers, I'll just send the two of you off

Miguel nodded and at that she shooed them out the office door.

* * *

Where'd you get the accent?

Miguel blinked and almost stopped in his tracks at Jason's sudden, and rather blunt question 

I could also inquire as to where you got the last name Miguel replied softly, having regained himself, continuing his way out of the school 

My dad was 3/4 Japanese He answered simply You and the accent? 

I'm Spanish, I lived in Madrid until I was 14" 

Jason said casually and continued walking without another word.

When the pair reached Miguel's car, Jason's had to stop for a moment in stunned silence 

What? You like my car? The Spaniard asked with an amused tone as he walked over to the red Mercedes-Benz convertible [1] and unlocked the doors 

the younger boy said reverently, running his hands over the smooth leather I've never even TOUCHED a car this nice! 

Miguel asked distractedly, unable to shake the returning feeling that he knew Jason from somewhere, and not just a casual run in, but like they had really *KNOWN*[2] each other. Yet he was almost 100% sure he had never met Jason before. It confused him to no end. 

Miguel mentally berated himself for those thoughts, he was looking way too deeply into all this, it was absolutely ludicrous, where could he possibly know Jason from? He'd only lived in the U.S. for four years, and he'd hardly ever been to the part of town where Jason's highschool and home were until he'd started college a few weeks ago. So the feelings he was having where totally unwarranted!   
Then suddenly, as he was pushing the whole thing off and moving his mind onto bigger and better things, if came to him, the one place he could have conceivably recognized Jason from. The dreams! Why hadn't he noticed it before? The strange, but not usually unpleasant dreams that he could never remember more than bare snippets of. Dreams where he was someone, and somewhere else. Surrounded by people he assumed were his colleagues, though he couldn't remember their names or relationships to him, only faces and a sense of camaraderie. He was positive Jason was one of these people, but why? Why did the kid he was tutoring look like one of the people in his dreams?

* * *

Jason looked over at Miguel, about to ask him a question, then stopped when he saw the contemplative look to the older man's face, he seemed to be driving on auto pilot.

_/'Guess he's got better things to do other than worry about me'/_

But still, Miguel intrigued him, there was something so friendly and familiar about the Spaniard. Like they had known each other long ago, though that seemed thoroughly impossibly. Judging from Miguel's accent, he couldn't have lived in the U.S. for more than a few years. And he didn't seem like the type to spend a lot of time in his part of town. Jason took another glance over at Miguel, and then it hit him.

_/ He can't be!,... or could he?'/_

Jason took in Miguel's features, Large eyes, soft, slightly femininely shaped face, there was no denying it, Miguel looked exactly like that guy in his dreams. The bizarre reoccurring dreams that seemed to take place at a palace in ancient China, which made absolutely no sense what so ever to him. He couldn't remember most of what went on, but he could remember one person almost perfectly, he seemed to be his best friend in that world. A very feminine looking young man with long violet hair and a kind, sweet face that resembled Miguel's. He couldn't remember the man's name, but his face was so strongly burned into his memory that he would recognize it anywhere.

But why did Miguel look so much like this guy? And more importantly, why did he feel an affiliation that went far beyond simple appearance recognition? 

* * *

TBC!!!

* * *

Hmmm, that's a doozy now isn't it, where could Jason POSSIBLY know Miguel from? And did I use the word Possibly a little too much in this story or is it just me?

[1] - Yeah, I know Nuriko's dream car is yellow, but I like red so much better!

[2] - A very strange inside joke between me, myself, and I (ok and a few of my friends too) My school did The Crucible for out school play this fall, and in the time it was set in if you has someone, it meant that you had, well known them, I find this very funny for some reason. 


End file.
